1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the use of a fabric in protecting humans, animals, fruits, vegetables and, in particular, to a modified fabric that can be formed into a light weight garment or the like to protect any object susceptible to insect bites and stings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many insects are known for their ability to inflict painful bites and stings. In addition to this annoying situation, of concern is that many insects can transmit parasites, viruses and other deadly diseases. The Mosquito alone is a known carrier of Yellow Fever, Dengue, Malaria and Elephantiasis. Conventional prevention of the insect bite is accomplished by destroying the insect or repelling the insect at the skin surface. Chemical repellents are commonly used to mask natural skin scent, however, many repellents are often objectional as the chemical typically has a foul odor and includes an oily base which can be irritating to the eyes and skin. Further, numerous chemicals are known carcinogens which are liberally applied by the unwary consumer or due to lack of substitute. Still another problem with chemical repellents is that they lose effectiveness through wear or dilution by moisture and must be constantly reapplied. Repellents are often unattainable in remote areas of poorer countries with limited access to non-durable consumer goods.
Applying chemicals to fruits and vegetables is objectionable by many consumers due to religious beliefs or fear of contaminating the food. Application of chemicals to protect household pets can irritate animals which possess a keener sense of smell than its applier.
Through the use of a reusable insect excluding fabric, consumers can protect themselves even in insect infested remote areas. A well known example being the use of an insect net hung over a bed. However, insect fabric may also be used to encompass the wearer in the form of a garment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,594 to Shannon discloses a multilayered garment for humans having an insect excluding fabric hung loosely over an inner fabric. The inner fabric is described as a coarse mesh blend of synthetic and cotton fibers connected at the seams to an outer layer of insect excluding mesh. Utilizing the thickness of the yarn and the free movement between the two layers to maintain space between wearer's skin surface and the outer layer of fabric. It is noted that this type of double layered garment with an inner mesh supporting an outer mesh would be bulky and heavy. In addition since such a garment will be primarily worn in warm environments, the inner fabric would be prone to saturation with moisture and perspiration making garment heavy and prone to mildew. Also inner fabric of yarn would tend to be rigid taking a compression set once compressed. Further, Shannon's use of an inner woven mesh as an inner garment inhibits the lateral flow of air across the skin surface with a high ratio non-permeable support material to surface area, making garment cumbersome to wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,451 issued to Malin illustrates a design that is uneconomical to manufacture due to waste involved with die stamping plastic or other suitable spacing rings and time required to align the individual rings on the insect excluding fabric. Further, there is no known practical and permanent method of attaching rings to the fabric. Malin also omits a means for preventing the insect fabric from contacting the skin at areas where the insect fabric is not directly separated from skin by the spacing means. This is a particular problem for articulating areas such as elbows and knees where the fabric has a tendency to collect together allowing the biting insect to reach the skin.